Lost and Lonely
by jrikko123
Summary: How lonely or lost you are?


_**Lost and Lonely (A Vocaloid Fanfic)**_

_**(Miku's POV)**_

It all started when I was in my room cleaning. I clean my room everyday because I want my room to look and smell good as I enter. The Vocaloids call me a "neat freak" as what they say.

Anyways, as I was cleaning my room, I could hear Kaito shouting from the living room. His voice was so loud that the whole house was surrounded. I went outside to see what happened. Kaito was shouting at Len for… annoying him? Huh? I don't understand. Kaito always have time for us. Maybe he is tired from work. As I got down from the outside of my room, Kaito glared at me with his dark blue eyes and stormed towards me. He yelled: "And what the hell are you doing here? It's between me and Len!" I was surprised to how he reacts at me when he saw me step down. I said to him: "Look, Kaito. Tell me what happened." He yelled at me and said: "Your stupid little brother is annoying the hell out of me! I said to him that I don't wanna play but no, he kept begging me to!" Len's stupid? Len's not stupid. As I looked at Len, he was holding a ball in his hands. He's about to cry as he overhead the word "stupid." I said to Kaito: "Don't call him stupid, Kaito. You know that Len's not yet really learned much, you know." I walked towards Len and hugged him. Kaito was furious about what I said and yelled: "Then, does anyone ******* agrees with me?!"

As he glared at me, the Vocaloids ran outside and stepped down to see what's going on. Rin ran towards Len and hugged him as well. Luka said: "What's going on?" Kaito shouted at her: "Shut up!" Luka was shocked. "What? How dare you say that, Kaito?!" Rin said to him. Everyone ran towards our side and hugged Len.

Seeing Kaito, he glared at all of us and said: "You're all stupid! STUPID! You don't even know what th hell's going on!" Gumi replied: "Yes, we do. We can hear what you said. We're not deaf, Kaito." I said to him: "Kaito, if you're going to hurt us again, best to leave the house than to hurt anyone here." Kaito glared at me and hold me by the neck. "SHUT UP, YOU DUMB *****!" The Vocaloids were pulling Kaito away from me while I pushed him away from him. As I applied force and pushed him, he tripped and fell down. The Vocaloids were standing on my side as we see Kaito get up. He didn't say a word. He ran towards the kitchen and got a knife. We looked at him, figuring out what he'll be doing with it. He slowly turned at us and raised his left arm with his wrist facing at him. "Is…this what you want?" he asked us in a slow voice. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" he yelled at us. He began slitting his wrists. We ran towards him and pulled him away from the knife. He was struggling and shouting as he asked us the same question. I put the knife away and ran towards Kaito who was being held by Len and Neru. "WHY?! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE STUPID ONE?! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ME?!" he yelled at us. I hugged him as he was screaming.

_**(Kaito's POV)**_

…

…

_Darkness…all I can see is darkness._

_I can feel the pain…it hurts so much._

_I wish I could stop breathing._

_I wish I could not wake up anymore._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I wish no one likes me._

_I wish no one will love me anymore._

_._

_.._

…

_I wish I was dead._

_I am lost. I don't know where to go anymore. I don't know what to do. I'm alone. I am…terrified and afraid._

…

_I am lost…forever…_

I slowly woke up from what happened. Tears flooded my pillow and my slit arms and were wrapped around in bandages. I was in my bedroom. I slowly sat up, trying to figure out what happened. That was not me at all. Why did I let this happen? Why?

As I sat down beside my bed, I began to realize that… that… I can't change back time. It happened. I let all my fellow Vocaloids feel pain. Tears began to fall down from my eyes. I slowly lie down with my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, hoping everything was a dream but… I can't close my eyes. I don't know why. So, I just looked down and let my tears flow down from my eyes to the pillow.

I lost everyone, even Miku. I feel alone. I feel hurt. All the things happened… I can't help but cry.

As I lie down on my bed and cry in this dead silence, the door opened. I looked at it. It was Miku. She was worried. She's holding something. I don't know what that is. She approached me slowly and knelt down beside my bed and looked at me. "Hello," she said in a soft voice. She patted my head and rubbed it. I can feel the feeling she's feeling right now. I looked down, trying not to utter a word or look at her. "I'm sorry about what happened," she said.

Of all the people, Miku was the only person who understands what I've been through. She knows what I am feeling.

I slowly sat up and sat beside her. I still avoided eye contact to her. "Look, if you're still feeling sad, don't. We'll make it up to you. We promise," she said. I fisted my hands, trying not to cry but the tears are fighting back. I slowly looked at Miku, who was looking at me back. I slowly reached for a hug. Miku hugged me softly. I let my tears flow down. I can feel Miku patting my back.

I cried for so long. Are the feelings of mine that I've been feeling for so long are escaping?

I can feel her rubbing the back of my head.

I have nothing else to say…

After that, she helped me in standing up and led me towards the living room. I was scared. I am afraid that no one will talk to me after what happened but I should do what she needs to do.

As we landed on the living room, I slowly sat down, looking down, trying not to eye on anyone but the floor. I can hear Rin approaching me and kneeling in front of me, trying to make me look at her. "H-h-hi, Kaito," she said in a soft voice. She hugged me and apologized to me if she did anything wrong in the past. The other Vocaloids proceeded to hug me too.

I can feel the love around them but something's not right though. I should apologize to them as well.

The next day, I went out early morning while the sun's barely up. I bought food and snacks for them. As I entered the house, everyone was busy cleaning their rooms. I walked up the stairs and looked at Rin and Len, who were busy, pillow-fighting. As they looked at me, they stopped and cleaned their rooms. Len approached me and asked: "W-w-what are you doing here, onii-chan?" I handed him snacks for the both of them. Rin ran towards Len and looked at the contents inside the plastic bags. "Eh?! Snacks?" Rin asked me. I just nodded my head. Rin and Len gave me a hug and thanked me for the snacks.

I continued giving the other Vocaloids snacks. They really do enjoy it.

I walked towards Miku's room and knocked on her door. As she opened it, I gave her a warm hug. She was puzzled. She looked at me in confusion. I gave her something. As she received it, she opened the plastic bag and looked inside. She laughed softly. I bought her a Nendroid more specifically, a Nendroid made for her. "Awww… thanks. You're really sweet," she said. I hugged her back.

Now, I've realized how much love I received from everyone. I can feel it until now…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry if it's short! I'm tired already! XD

Anyways, school's blocking me from you guys so I'll see you all in a few days. :3


End file.
